Love Laboratory
by Namikaze Kushina 15
Summary: "Ruangan tempat dia berada di sebut sebagai laboratorium menyeramkan! Tak ada yang berani mendekat."/"Heh…Rencana apa?"/ #bad summary.


_PERATURAN SEKOLAH NOMOR 5:_

_SISWA DAN SISWI DILARANG BERGAUL ! YANG MELANGGAR AKAN DI BERI HUKUMAN BERAT !_

"

"

SMA Swasta Konoha adalah sekolah berasrama siswa dan siswi. Dan ada murid baru yang baru masuk hari ini.

~Sakura-POV~

Ini eksperimen. Eksperimen mematikan, menurutku. Dimana kamu akan mengalami hal membosankan di hari pertamamu memasuki sekolah baru. Aku saja belum mengetahui peraturan yang ada karena langsung belajar. Kimia lagi… Lengkap sudah penderitaan ku… Apakah ada orang yang mengalami keadaan seperti ini ? Keadaan yang…

Lamunannya buyar akibat suara penghapus jatuh.

~end Sakura POV~

PLUK !

"ng ?" gumam Sakura.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada seorang siswa yang denagn sengaja menjatuhkan penghapusnya.

Lalu Sakura mulai mengambil penghapus yang jatuh dan memberikannya pada pemiliknya. Sakura merasa telah mengambil penghapus terus berulang kali. De Javu kah ? atau Sakura yang memang sedari tadi melamun,eh ?

"Ini , terjatuh." Kata Sakura sambil memberikan penghapus yang terjatuh tadi.

"Ya, ini penghapusku yang terjatuh ! Haruno-san baik sekali, ya !" kata seorang siswa yang Sakura ketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Dia megambil penghapus dari Sakura sambil memengangi tangan Sakura dengan tatapan,ekhm… jahil.

"Nggak usah bilang terima kasih. Ini hal yang kecil, kan !" kata Sakura ringan sembari senyum.

Dan terlihatlah semua alat tulis siswa berjatuhan ke lantai. Mereka sengaja menyenggol agar di ambilkan oleh Sakura.

PLUK !  
>PLUK !<p>

PLUK!  
>PLUK!<p>

Baru saja Sakura menunduk, tiba-tiba sensei yang di ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berhenti menulis rumus-rumus kimia di papan tulis. Kapurnya tak menyentuh papan tulis lagi.

"Hei ! Haruno Sakura !" panggil Uchiha-sensei sembari membalikan badannya yang tadinya menghadap papan tulis menjadi menghadap ke arah Sakura.

Ternyata siswi barunya adalah Haruno Sakura, siswi yang dengan lugunya mengambil alat tulis siswa-siswa genit.

Sakura merasa detak jantungnya terhenti akibat kaget. Refleks , dia langsung berdiri.

"Ada apa , sensei ?" Tanya Sakura sambil senyum canggung.

"Kamu jangan sembarangan ! Sejak tadi, sudah berapa kali kamu memunggut penghapus Inuzuka ?" tanya Uchiha-sensei dengan kata-kata dingin dan mata yang menohok hati (?)

"Ti-Tidak tahu,sensei." Jawab Sakura gugup. Hei,sejak kapan Sakura mulai seperti Hinata, sepupunya yang gugup.

"8 kali." Jawab Uchiha-sensei sambil menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kamu memang lugu ! Bisa-bisanya memunggut barang dan berpegangan tangan dengan siswa di garis emas*" lanjutnya kembali. (*garis emas= garis pemisah siswa dan siswi).

"Sekolah ini penuh dengan anak-anak ingusan… Itu sebabnya kalian dilarang keras menjalin percintaan supaya tidak bertindak bodoh !" Ceramah Uchiha-sensei. Panjang sekali ceramahnya…

"Tumben, Uchiha-sensei berbicara panjang lebar." Bisik siswa ke teman sebelahnya.

"Lagi PMS mungkin." Jawabnya temannya sambil berbisik juga.

_'__Ini sekolah sudah gila ! Gurunya pun mereka ledek'_ inner Sakura.

"Uchiha-sensei jika sedang ceramah , mempesona ya.." bisik siswi yang berada di sampingku ini.

"Daya tariknya luar biasa ya. Aku rela tidak lulus demi melihatnya selalu." Balas siswi yang berada di depanku.

Sekarang seisi kelas mulai di penuhi bisikan dan gumam yang tidak jelas. Memangnya Uchiha-sensei irit kata ya ? Sekali ceramah, semua murid menggosip.

"Sana ! Berdiri di sana !" perintah Uchiha-sensei sembari menunjuk pojok kelas.

Sakura pun hanya menganguk. Ia merasa seperti akan mati saja. Mengapa tidak ? Pelajaran kimia 3 jam ! Berarti sampai jam makan siang kan ? Masih 2 jam pelajaran lagi !

Sakura dengan langkah gontai mulai menuju pojok kelas. Dia mendengar bisikan-bisikan kembali.

"Yah… Kasihan sekali, Haruno-san." Bisik si rambut blonde.

"Tapi, apa boleh buat…" balas si rambut merah.

_'__Aku tak usah di kasihani !_' batin Sakura pasrah.

oOo

"Haruno-san !" panggil si rambut blonde, ehm... Yamanaka Ino.

Dia menghampiri Sakura yang sedang mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue sambil berjalan.

" Haruno-san , sepertinya kamu belum tahu tentang keadaan sekolah kita." Kata Ino.

Tiba-tiba , si rambut merah dan si rambut brownies pun mulai menghampiri Sakura.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa ?" Tanya Matsuri, si rambut brownies.

"Ya…" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Jangan dipikirkan ! Uchiha-sensei memang begitu sama semua orang." Kata Karin, si rambut merah.

Sakura melihat, Karin menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan ocehan panjang kali lebarnya itu (?).

"Ini hari pertamamu di sekolah ini. Makanya kamu nggak tahu. Uchiha-sensei adalah guru kimia paling sadis dan kalem di sekolah ini. Tapi, fakta sebenarnya ia berumur hanya 2 tahun di atas kita ! Aneh sekali, ia menjadi guru di sini, harusnya kan masih belajar. Tapi, jangan lupakan sikap tegas dan sadisnya itu. Dia pernah menolak seorang murid baru persis di upacara penerimaan murid baru !" oceh Karin, si nenek sihir #plakk.

'Heh…" batin Sakura.

"Ruangan tempatnya berada di sebut sebagai Laboratorium menyeramkan ! Nggak ada yang berani mendekat…" kata Ino.

Wajah Sakura seperti ingin info lebih lanjut. Bukan Sakura namanya, jika tidak memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang luar biasa.

"Tapi, wajahnya tampan ya…." Jawab Matsuri.

"Apalagi dengan mata onyx yang tajam dan rambut dongker yang lembut. Daya tarik Uchiha memang memabukkan." Kata Karin yang mulai mendandani wajahnya.

"Hah ?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Kenapa jadi ke wajah tampan ?

"Ya, dia sangat tampan." Timpal Shion yang tiba-tiba ikutan sambil memasang wajah menggoda. Namun, jujur saja Sakura tak tergoda, heh Shion #plakk.

"Apalagi kalau pakai jubah putih yang khusus ruangan Lab." Jawab Ino sambil blushing. Dia cepat-cepat mengambil bedak dan kaca dari tas ala emak-emaknya (?) dan mulai mengaca. Terlalu terpesona, eh?

Sakura merasa, pembicaraan mereka melenceng jauh dari kata Informasi tentang sekolah ini. Mereka semua sepertinya terkena penyakit 'cinta'.

"Ngomong-ngomong,Haruno-san ?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah devil mode:on.

"Ya ?" gumam Sakura yang tak mungkin terdengar. Ia merasakan atmosfer sekitarnya berubah jadi mencekam. Nyalinya untuk bertanya menciut seketika.

" Kamu pasti menderita duduk di garis emas." Kata Karin dengan wajah nenek sihir mode:on #plakk.

"Biar aku gantikan saja, ya !" tawar Matsuri dengan wajah seram.

"Aku mau duduk di sebelah cowok." Lanjut Ino dengan wajah yang membuat orang lain ketakutan.

_'__Ini gila !' _inner Sakura.

Dengan reflex pun, Sakura berlari ke arah menuju taman belakang sekolah dan berteriak ketakutan.

"Kyaaaa~~~" teriakannya menggema.

"Ah…" Shion yang tak sempat memanggil Sakura pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Hihi… Dia gadis yang manis,ya!" kata Matsuri setelah terjadi tragedy Sakura lari ketakutan.

"Iya.." jawab Shion sambil tersenyum.

"Dia itu polos dan apa adanya." Jawab Karin sambil memandang punggung Sakura yang menjauh.

oOo

_'Apa ?! Kenapa?!' _inner Sakura berteriak.

Wajah Sakura pun terlihat kesal sekali begitu berada di Taman belakang sekolah.

Dia menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan segala kekesalan yang ada. Wajahnya yang kesal itu jadi terlihat imut. Bibirnya yang dikerucutkan dan pipi yang menggembung, membuat orang gemas untuk mencubit pipinya. Tangannya menggepal menahan kesal. Nafasnya memburu akibat tragedy dirinya lari ketakutan.

"Kenapa begini ?!" Tanya Sakura sembari kesal.

"Ternyata ini bukan sekolah untuk putri terhormat ! Cowok dan cewek dilarang pacaran !" teriak Sakura.

"Cowok maupun cewek disini sangat buas ! Pantas cowok tadi memegang tanganku" teriak Sakura lagi. Ia terduduk di taman tersebut. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Kalau begini, rencanaku-" perkataan Sakura terpotong begitu ada suara yang menyambarnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya ada yang melihatnya kesal sembari tadi.

"Heh…Rencana apa ?" Tanya suara itu dingin.

Sakura kenal suara ini. Dengan wajah pucat, ia menoleh ke belakang.

Ia terpesona begitu menenggok ke belakang , saat itu juga mata emerald dan onyx saling bertemu, mulai menenggelami mata lawan jenisnya dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

~TBC~

Ada yang bisa tebak, siapa yang Sakura temui ? pasti tahulah…

Maaf jika ada kesamaan fic. Aku gak tau ada fic yang sama seperti ini ( kalau emang beneran ada fic yang sama).

Ini terinspirasi dari komik Confession Club bagian akhir" "Love Laboratory."

Ceritanya seru jeh…..

Tapi ini aku ubah lagi, meski sedikit #plakk

Minta review donk~~

Aku miskin akan review nih… #plakk

Kalau gak suka biar aku hapus gitu -,-

Aku lanjutnya pas ada yang reviewnya minta lanjut.

Arigatou…

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
